


You need it for this

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coda, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the heart situation as it is, labor could be a prisoners dilemma if they aren't careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need it for this

While Charming and Emma waited with Henry in the waiting room, Regina went with Snow into the surgical room where Storybrooke's resident doctor was ready and waiting, his nurses swooping in to double-check all of Snow White's vitals.

"Doctor?" one of the nurses asked, removing her stethoscope so Dr. Whale|Frankenstein could take a listen.

"hm?"...what the?" he said, his question turning into a grumble. Then he muttered something, of which the only legible word was 'magic'.

"Magical troubles, doctor?" Regina asked.

"Unless I get her in an MRI to tell me otherwise, I would say so," Frankenstein said. "Last time I had this woman here for a check-up, her heart was strong and good, in no way subpar or small."

"Circumstances, doctor. I had to split her heart in two."

 _Chalk up another day where magic makes things weirder than they have to be._ "Do you still have the other half?"

"It's close by," Regina said.

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to return it," Frankenstein said.

"No!" Snow interupted. "No you can't!"

He sighed. "Mary Margaret, you're going to need a healthy heart pumping at full strength, for you to survive this labor. As things stand now, I can assure you that your baby will survive the birth, but I can't give the same assurance about your own chances."

Snow looked like she was about to reiterate that the hearts can't be reunited, when Regina -

Regina said, "Charming's sacrifice would have left you and the baby alive. If _you_ die now, you know perfectly well what will happen."

Even excluding the looming threat of Zelena, I know...I wish I didn't. Snow nodded, a tear threatening to flee the corner of one eye. "Ask Charming to come in, please," Snow asked Regina.

"Of course. And I'll put his half right back once you've caught your breath afterwards," Regina said.


End file.
